


Knights in Shining Armor

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [68]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, they really came to help? That’s so sweet! Tell them that’s sweet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - the boys.

 “Oh, babe,” Nomi says, tutting at her clumsy girlfriend as she bumps into a kitchen chair on the way to the table, but before they can laugh it off, Will enters the room.

“Oh shit, is she okay?” Will stands next to the kitchen island, ready for action like any seasoned cop.

Nomi rolls her eyes. “I think she’ll live.”

“Aw, who’s that?” Amanita asks, setting the breakfast dishes on the table.

“Is someone injured?” Lito is next, coming in hot on Will’s tail. His eyes dart to Amanita, brow crinkled adorably. “Hernando is worried, too.”

“Oh my god, she’s _fine_ ,” Nomi says, tugging Amanita into her lap for a kiss, hand on her bumped hip. “The boys are worried.”

Amanita throws her head back, hand to her forehead. “Oh, someone _save_ me, I’ve been felled by a chair.”

“What’s going on?” Wolfgang stands at the end of the table, hands clenched into fists, eyes like steel.

“Can I help?” Capheus ducks in from around the corner, eyes drooping, obviously woken from sleep but still attentive.

“Good lord,” Nomi says, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck.

Amanita’s face lights up. “Oh, they really came to help? That’s so sweet! Tell them that’s sweet.”

“They can hear you,” Nomi says, voice muffled.

“Still,” Amanita says with a sigh. “It’s like having a bunch of brothers. I like it.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have survived that Ikea chair without them,” Nomi says dryly, earning a poke in the ribs and another kiss.


End file.
